Harry Potter and The New Dark Lord
by Rowlingfan
Summary: What happens when Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world? His parents survived, will his life stay good? Dumbledore manages to get all of the horcruxes, but then things change. Canon for books 1-3 (mostly), starts summer going into the fourth year. Dumbledore becomes the new Dark Lord. Is it ALL FOR THE GREATER GOOD? Rate M. Harry/Fleur but could change
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction

What happens when Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world? His parents survived, life is good? Dumbledore manages to get all of the horcruxes? Everything that happens in books 1-3 happens. Starts at the summer going into the fourth year. Dumbledore new Dark Lord. ALL FOR THE GREATER GOOD?

 **Chapter One: A Happy Birthday-siriously**

Harry Potter woke up abruptly and he knew that he was screwed. His father had taken to rigging his room with pranks. He threw himself off his bed and he saw arrows land in his bed. The arrows promptly exploded in a few fireworks. Harry laughed and he saw his brother, Charles run in and hug him and said, "Happy Birthday Harry". Harry was rather fond of his younger brother not only because he was family, but also because he his brother was someone that he could always hang out with over the summers. This summer, especially had been a good one for Harry. After saving Sirius from the dementors, his father was looking into getting him pardoned and Harry was looking forward to seeing him soon. Harry's attention was thwarted by his father coming into his room.

"So, is the kid going to show the ladies how it is going to be done at the quidditch pitch?"

Harry rolled his eyes. His father had taken to embarrassing at every moment since they learned that Ginny Weasley had hugged him at the station. Harry replied, "No, I plan to sit and watch the game and maybe get a snogging session in with Rita Skeeter."

James was about to laugh when Lily, Harry's mother, came into the room and said, "James, if you laugh at that, I will smash your broom into millions of pieces."

James gave her a horrified look and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "He said it, not it me." Lily ignored him and gave Harry a warm look and hugged him and said, "Happy Birthday, Sweetie".

Ever since that horrific night of Voldemort, the Potter Family always made Birthdays the biggest because James and Lily knew that they barely survived that attack. If it wasn't for Harry, they would be dead. That night, Harry did something that no one, not even Dumbledore can explain. Ever since then, The Potters, most of all Harry, have been idolized for defeating the Dark Lord. However, that night, Lily and James knew that Harry was going to grow up a powerful wizard. They didn't talk about it much, but they knew that Harry was going to do a lot. They didn't talk that much of that night at all, except for when Lily woke up from a nightmare that included Harry almost being killed by Voldemort and it ended in a green light and screaming.

Lily relinquished her hold and looked at Harry. So, before we go to the Cup, we have to go to Diagon Alley so that you can meet up with your friends and go shopping."

All the sudden, they heard a scream and a huge, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Next thing that Harry knew, he had the wind knocked out of him and all he saw was red hair. Harry ceased hugging and looked at his younger sister, Rose. Rose immediately started talking, "Harry, I swear, I got you a gift. I couldn't decide though. I knew that you would like a book…"

"Rose, it is alright. Besides, this is your first year at Hogwarts. you know that you never have to get me anything". Harry was really fond of his sister not only because she was sweet, but also because she was the one reason she was friends with his best friend, Hermione. The two are so similar, it scared him.

Rose said, "Oh no, I got you something, it is waiting in the Diagon Alley, but you are right. I have already started to read a little bit into Transfiguration to try and get a headstart…"

Her antics were interrupted by Dobby, a house-elf who revered Harry, who said, "Harry Potter. Dobby wishes to wish Harry Potter a Happy Birthday and also that Breakfast is ready."

Harry looked at Dobby and said, "As always Dobby, impeccable timing."

Rose slapped him on the shoulder for that one and gave him a fake angry look. Harry looked at his father and said, "Ok, when? I know that it is going to happen?"

James gave him a smile and said, "what? Nothing is happening?"

Harry gave up. He knew that his father was going to prank him sometime today. It was bound to happen. Lily looked at her husband and shook her head. She said, "Let us give Harry time to get ready."

His father said, "yes, get him ready for the girl".

Harry rolled his eyes and wandlessly shut the door after them. Potter Manor was heavily warded, so the ministry could never sense if he did magic. He looked around his room. He knew that he lived a life of grandeur, but Harry never let it get to him. He tended not to treat anyone as though they were less than him. Harry went downstairs and did his usual workout routine to help him get into shape. Not that he needed it. Harry, with the girls at Hogwarts, reserved the title of hottest eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, with Cedric Diggory in a not-so-close second and surprisingly, his brother in third. Harry smirked at the memory when he discovered Charlie snogging a fifth year in his Dorm. Harry got back to his room and he turned the shower on. He thought about his upcoming day. He would see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends, and also all of the Weasley's. They would go back to the Burrow, sleep and then go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry heard, "Harry, harry up". He laughed at his brother's stupid joke. He turned off the shower. He snapped his fingers and he was instantly dried. He, with a specific outfit in mind, waved his hand over his figure and clothes appeared on him. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He waved his hand over his hair, and he smirked at the mirror, giving him that sexy smirk that had seventh year girls blushing. Harry went downstairs.

He saw breakfast ready and a whole lot of presents on the table. Harry sat next to her sister and said, "Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting."

His father said, "It's all good, bud. So, I have some news for the family but mostly towards you because you had a big hand in it."

Harry looked at his father and he sat up. His father was serious, but he also seemed to be excited. Not the greatest combo.

James continued, "Padfoot is on the stand as we speak to get pardoned. We have come into some complications. Some very bad complications."

All of the sudden, Harry felt himself enlarge. He saw Remus Lupin and more surprisingly Sirius come into the room. They were both laughing. If it wasn't for him being angry at being pranked, he would have been happy. Harry could have of easily stopped the spell but didn't. Everyone liked the joke. Harry started waving his hand to stop himself from crashing into the wall. James looked at his friend and said,

"What do you think, Padfoot, is Harry done."  
"I don't know Prongs. Let him go for now. Let us see how he does at the duel."  
"I concur. Since Harry claims that he can beat all us in a duel, let us see."

They all raised their wands and said, "Mischief managed".

Harry fell and he raised his arms and floated down easily on the floor. Sirius was surprised at this display of wandless magic, but the others were around it more and started calling it, "Just Harry Things." Long ago.

Harry said, "Sirius, how are you?"  
"I'm good, pup. I have to show you some cool music tonight. I caught it in Compton in America."  
Harry looked at the three marauders and said, "So, is today the legendary night?"

They all nodded. Tonight, is the night you become a true marauder they all seem to say. Charles looked envious but said nothing. His mother looked on disapprovingly. Harry laughed and said, "Not bad prank, either."

They all laughed, and Sirius said, "Thanks. Hey, Prongs, maybe we should have of left a window open, so he floated into town." They all laughed at the imagery of Harry floating through the hills and into Godric's Hollow.

 **Chapter 2: The Marauders**

Harry walked into Diagon Alley with Rose on his arm. She seemed nervous. Harry said, "Hey, pup, you ok?"  
Rose nodded her head. "I am fine. I am just nervous. I am here buying things. What if I get sorted into Slytherin? What if a wand doesn't choose me?"  
"Don't worry about that, ok? If you want, I'll go to get your wand."  
She shook her head and said, "No, I want to do it alone, just like you guys."

It was a family tradition that they did the choosing by themselves. Harry didn't know why, but it seemed proper.

Harry looked around and saw a lot of people staring at him. He saw women, or all ages, give him lecherous grins. Harry was suddenly stopped by a woman that looked about 20 and said, "Harry, she is too young for you. Come, and I will show you what it is like to be pleasured."

Harry looked at her with a deadpanned expression. He blinked once at her and walked on. She grabbed his shoulder and Harry whipped around and said, "If you touch me again, I _Will_ show _you_ what it is like to feel pain you vile, filthy, woman."

This not only turned her on more, but she seemed to take a closer step to him. Rose had run off to get Lily.

The woman said, "you know, you are sexy when you get angry."

Harry had a retort ready, but he was cut off by Lily. "Get away from my son you sick pervert."  
The woman looked at Lily and pointed a wand in her face. Harry mirrored her actions, knowing that her mother was not going to get to her wand quick enough. He stepped in front of his mother and said, "you will leave now" Harry hissed.

Many were looking at the young wizard, wandless. People were startled. Not only was his power rolling off of him in waves, but he looked fierce. The woman immediately stopped her seduction.

"Potter, not only are you wandless, but you are no match for me. How you defeated the Dark Lord, I will never know".

Harry, saw his Father, Remus and Sirius whip out their wands. Harry shook his head. He asked began circling the woman and said, "What is your name?"  
"My name is Pious Thicknesse".

The name immediately registered with Harry. She was a Death Eater that swore that she was under the Imperious Curse.

She laughed and said, "you are ignorant but you are pretty hot, though."

She then flicked her wand and Harry blocked her spell by simply blinking. She looked surprised. Her smile faltered, however, she quickly regained it. Nobody around seemed to want to interfere.

Harry waved his hand and his wand appeared. He lazily flicked his wand and her wand was disarmed and flew towards him. She seemed helpless without a wand. Harry waved his wand and her wand disappeared. Harry flicked his wand and she was bound in ropes. Harry flicked his wand again and she was unconscious. People were silent, then cheered. Men looked at him with respect and admiration and the women took this opportunity to touch him and sidle up next to him. Harry looked at Lily and nodded.

Lily heard in her head, _I will be in the Owl Emporium_.

Lily saw Harry disaparate. Lily shook her head. Her son was so calm and collected during all of it and seemed to be so confident. She was proud but also was nervous. Her mother instinct hated the fact that so many women looked at her son like that. She was also upset that she didn't protect him. She looked at James and said, "He went to the Owl Emporium."

Harry said, "I don't know what it was all about."

He was in Ron's room with Hermione and they talked about what happened in Diagon Alley. Harry and his family finished the shopping in a hurry and they went quickly to the Burrow so that they could avoid the stares and reporters. Hermione looked troubled.

"Harry, if this was a Death Eater, then something must be happening that she would be so confident to just walk up to you and fight."

Ron spoke up. "Seriously mate, I think that you should really be careful. If something is happening, you could be the primary target".

Harry nodded his head and said, "I am aware of that." He stopped talking because he saw the Weasley children and his siblings come into the room. The twins waved at him, while Ginny blushed and said, "Hi Harry". He saw his sister and she went onto the same bed as him and wrapped her arm around him. Charles looked at him and gave him a pointed look at Rose. Harry took that to say, "Apologize, you git".

He looked at Rose and said, "Rosie, I am sorry that I put you in danger. I let her touching me get to me and in turn, put you in danger of a Death Eater. I'm so sorry. I…"

Rosie cut him off and said, "you did save me. I will hear none of it", when she saw him trying to respond, "you stepped in front of her wand. Speaking of which, I had a wand choose me. It is made out of the same as yours. I even tried a few spells that I had read up on."

People laughed as they saw Hermione nodding her head approvingly. They all then jumped in the bed and started a pillow fight that ended up with all of them on the ground laughing.

Harry felt the piercing glares of James, Sirius, and Remus. They had led him to a secure location. In front of them, was a potion that was boiling. His father started, "Tonight, Harry James Potter, you will be inducted into the Marauders. One of our members turned out to be a worm. With this, you will be the first to try induction into the group. Because of the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, you will have to pass a test." Harry looked at his father and he saw that for once in his life, he was dead serious. All of them were. He could also see the pain in their eyes at the betrayal. James continued," The test is simple. you must defeat all of us, in a duel, and since you are a talented wizard, you will have to defeat all of us at once." Harry looked at them. He was not surprised. They had mentioned it too much throughout the day for this to be a surprise. He was nervous. He had never shown anyone his full power. He had done well throughout his adventures to make sure that he was alone whenever he was doing something impressive, except that one time when Hermione saw him get a hundred dementors. However, other than that, he had kept it under wraps. However, if he was to reveal it to anyone, it would have to be these three. All of the sudden, he had three stunners coming at him. Harry dodged all of them but as he did that, 10 spells were hurtling at him. They were not going easy and so Harry did not either. Harry raised his hand and whispered, **Tempus Tarde**. This spell caused time to slow down for him, but not for anyone else. He dodged all of the jinxes, curses, etc. He then put the time back to regular pace and he looked at the shocked faces of the three marauders.

James look at his son with his shit-eating grin that he adorned whenever he knew that he had shocked someone, or more importantly, when he knew that he had made a girl blush. He knew that his son powerful. He was there after all. That night. That horrific night where he saw his one year old son raise his arm and cast an unknown shield that made an _Avada Kedavra_ bounce back. This was nothing to that. He had warned Moony and Padfoot to go very hard on him but he was making them look like they started learning spells last week. James looked at the other two, who were both shocked as well. He heard his son speak, "So, I guess, it is my turn." He then saw his son shoot spells at them with no wand, or incantations. They all managed to be fine. Harry was still smiling. He waved his hand and his wand appeared. He had always loved that flair that his son had. James knew that he didn't need a wand, but he used it to humor them and also to make them feel less embarrassed that a fifteen-year-old had whipped them with his bare hands. Harry then started showing his prowess at magic. The marauders started blocking spells and returning some at him. The three of them starting circling Harry. James saw his son move around all of their spells. He then heard a loud cry, and he saw Remus go down. Another spell was sent his way and Remus was knocked out. James felt a rage and pretended the person he was looking at was Voldemort. They rivaled in power after all. Sirius too started fighting almost ferociously. Still, Harry was dancing and moving around their spells, while shooting back well-placed spells that had even James' reflex skills nervous. Suddenly, Sirius got hit as well with a stinging hex and he was in rapt succession was disarmed and then stunned. _Finally_ , James thought, _Father-son_.

Harry thought, _Finally, Father-son._ He saw that his father was ready. Harry shot a few stunners at him and his father dodged them all. _He really does have good reflexes_. His father seemed to getting tired though. Harry sent a spell that he knew that his father did know. _Arresto Sinclaire_! Harry said it out loud to surprise his father. He saw his father's eyes widen in confusion. Harry also sent a stunner at him. The Spell sent a big wall of wind that crushes the opponent. Surprisingly, James not only knew how to block it, but was also able to dodge the stunner. His father taunted him, "I have a feeling you are holding back." Harry shrugged and sent his most power Blasting hex. James raised a shield and the spell shattered the shield. Harry did not hesitate. He sent the Blasting hex again, a disarm spell, and an _incarcerous_. That, promptly finished the duel.

Harry was holding a phial in his hand. He looked at the Three marauders and said, "Are you sure?" They all nodded and said, "Harry, drink."

Harry drunk the liquid and he felt himself go into his mind. He was in a field. He saw a lot of different animals. Giraffes, white and orange tigers, elephants, cats, dogs, rats, etc. There seemed to be every creature in this place. He saw something pink trying to break into the world. Harry released his Occlumency shields. He saw the Pink light sore into him and he found himself in the same place, but the entirety of the creatures were gone and he seemed to be staring at a tree. He felt the grass underneath him and the beautiful pink and yellow that seemed to be behind. He looked at the tree and he saw that it was all black. Out of the blackness, Harry thought that he saw two green eyes. He then saw a big, jet black panther, jump out of the tree. It walked up to him and bowed its head. Harry then closed his eyes and he opened them again. He looked around and he saw a dog, a stag and a werewolf looking at him. He looked down and he saw that he had paws. Four big, black paws. He looked at the other marauders. The werewolf howled at the full month and Harry realized that he was a panther. He ran at the stag and tackeled him without taking his paws, because if he had, he would have of killed him in a second. That allowed a huge fight to ensue. Harry was officially a Marauder.

Ginny Weasley was worried. Harry had been gone for a few hours and she even saw Mrs. Potter getting a little anxious. No one had an idea where the three adult wizards took Harry. She looked at Hermione and she looked relaxed while teaching Rose about Transfiguration. Ginny looked back at her potion book and realized that there was no way that she could concentrate on her work. She felt Hermione sit down and she said, "What's up, Gin?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "Nothing". Hermione had already yelled at her earlier and she really was not in the mood to go through that again. Hermione, however, seemed to have a knowing glare in her eye that Ginny hated.

"I know that you are worried about Harry."

"It's just-"

However, she was cut off by a rucous commotion. They all rushed to the kitchen to find Sirius, Harry, Remus, and James laughing. James said, "Harry, that one looked like she was going to bite your neck off. Just look at it." Ginny blushed when she saw what she thought were hickeys on Harry's neck. They must have of taken him out clubbing or something of that nature. Lily walked into the kitchen and she too looked embarrassed at her son's rough appearance. Ginny took him in. Ruffled hair, shirt untuck. _Yep,_ she confirmed _, he had done it. I wish I was that girl._ She looked at Hermione and even she had a blush on her face. Harry seemed to be blushing as well, a look that was cute on him, Ginny thought. Harry excused himself and went upstairs. The three marauders were currently being heavily reprimanded by Lily.

Ginny looked at Hermione and finished what she was going to say, "It's just hard when you know that you like someone and they don't seem to notice you."  
Hermione got a mischievous grin on her person. She said, "Ginny, I got it. Why don't we love potion Harry tomorrow and have it set for Ron."

Ginny grinned and said, "Let us get to work".

Ginny woke up and ran to Hermione's room. She didn't know why she did want to do this so bad. It would be a bad joke. _Maybe I just want to make him mad so he will notice me more_. She got Hermione's room and smiled when she saw her ready to go. They walked out silently and went to Harry's room. They were surprised to find that he was not there. They could not understand it.

Ginny said, "Let us go ask Rose".  
Hermione nodded and said, "Your right. She probably knows where he is."

They got to Rose's Room and they opened the door and the sight that they saw perplexed them and made them scream. They saw Rose had an arm around a 700 pound, jet black panther. At the sound of the screaming, the Panther jumped off of the bed and looked at them and growled. They both ran out of the room screaming and running to Mrs. And Mr. Potter's room. They got to their room and they woke up the couple. They started saying things at the same time.

"There is a Black-"

"I know that this is going-

"—a black panther and I"

James and Lily ran out the room while saying, "Who's room?"

They yelled, "Rose".

Ginny and Hermione ran with James and Lily and the sight that they found astounded them. The pantherwas sleeping again in the arms of Rose. Even more astounding, James started laughing. He said, "I think that they will be fine. They are just having a little brother and sister bonding moment." With that James shut the door and said, "Why you guys up so early? Go, get some sleep, you have the World Cup."

 **Chapter 3: World Cup**

Harry woke up in a start. He woke up to Rose petting his belly and Harry thought this was odd. Then he noticed that he was a 700 pound Jungle cat. He got up, stretched and turned back into Harry. He looked at Rose and said, "That was refreshing. I am going to go on a run and then I will shower at the house. I will see you before we leave."

Rose nodded her head. Harry walked to the Floo and threw in some powder and yelled, "Potter Manor." There, he worked out, took a shower and got changed and also got some clothes that he knew that he would want to change into during the World Cup. Harry returned to the Burrow just in time to see that most people were getting ready to leave. Harry scanned the room. The Weasley crew were getting ready. He looked at Ginny and he noticed that she was not looking at him for once. He knew that something was up. He decided not to go into her mind, but couldn't help it. In it, he saw what she was thinking. He saw the memory of a love potion being made and he heard that they were going to drug him, and have it set to Ron. He also heard, "Is Harry looking at me? Oh god, hopefully he doesn't notice that we are planning to drug him. I don't know. I really like him, and I hate the witch that managed to get him, but maybe this is not the greatest idea." Harry withdrew himself from her mind and gave her a sexy smirk grin and she blushed. Harry walked over to her and out an arm around her. She seemed to stiffen, but quickly squeezed herself next to him. He whispered into her ear, "Why don't we talk?"  
Ginny nodded her head and Harry led her out of the Burrow to lead the hike up to the Portkey. Harry said, "Now, I realize that last night upset you, but know this. I did not have sex with a witch last night."

Ginny looked at him, apparently startled by his bluntness. "I never thought that you did" she lied.

"Really, because I saw you last night and you seemed horrified at me and well-"

Ginny said, "Honest, I did not think that you did."

Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically and said, "Fine, but seeing as though you know for sure that I am innocent, I would kindly ask you not to make me fall in love with Ron for the day". Harry winked at her and left her stunned and walked over to Charles who was joking around with the twins

Harry looked around at the Minister's box. What he saw around him were a bunch of entitled people being singled out. He felt out of place. The minister of Magic just finished introducing him to all of the ministers of the other nations that were here. He was currently waiting with the Opening ceremony to start. Rosie sat on one side of him while Ron sat on his either side. Rose said, "Woah, Harry, what are those?"  
Harry smiled at her younger sister and said, "They are Veela. They seem to be the mascot for the Bulgarians."  
Rose said, "What is up with Ron?"  
Harry looked at his friend and saw that his eyes had glossed over and he looked like he wanted to jump out of the box. Harry laughed and brought his friend down and sat him down and slapped him. Ron got out of his trance and gasped. Harry answered Rose, "Veela let off a sort of allure that makes weak men volatile to doing things to impress them."  
Harry looked around and saw that the even the three marauders were a little glossy. Harry smiled at the look her mother was giving his dad and was surprised at the look that Hermione was giving Ron. Rose asked, "You seem to be fine, though."  
Harry shrugged, "I guess that I am immune to it, I don't know. Not people are immune to it from what I have heard."  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, turned around and said, "You seem well-versed in these type of things, Mr. Potter."  
Harry said, "I have picked up a few books here and there, if that is what you mean."  
The Minister laughed and said, "What are your thoughts on the new law that we are trying to invoke on werewolves, veela and creatures of that nature?"  
Harry said, "In what regards?"  
"Outlawing them" Fudge said, cheerfully.  
Harry gave him a cold look that the Minister started shrinking from. Out of the corner of his eye, he seemed everyone in the box staring at him. Harry became conscience of the power that his anger had triggered at his statement. The box started rattling. Ginny came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry, weirdly, at her touch, calmed down.  
Harry sighed and said, "Minister, when I say this, I do not want you to get upset, but that was the most insensitive, invalid, and unlawful things that I have heard. As you have seen, I do read a lot of books on history and I have read a lot of things that Voldemort said that he was going to do. Your statement is comparable to his doctrines. No, I do not at all support the passing of this legislature. My uncle is a werewolf and there are currently Veela on the field as we speak."  
Fudge looked defensive, "Come now, Harry, they are only creatures."

Harry looked at him and said, "First off, to you, it _is_ Mr. Potter to you, and second of all, do not use such disgusting language in front of me. Do you know what Voldemort said? Muggles are lesser _Creatures_. Not humans. Creatures." The box once again rattled and Harry was visibly angry. Ginny or no, Harry was beyond pissed and it was taking every amount of his self-control to not blast Fudge out of the Minister's Box. Fudge looked scared in this moment and the pitiful look in his eyes made Harry calm down. He continued, "Sorry to frighten you Minister. I just get heated around this topic of controversy. Excuse my behavior. However, I think it would be prudent that we did not talk about this any further." And with that, Harry looked at Rose and said, "So, that is Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world."

People looked astounded and Fudge looked at the boy that just made him look like the fifteen-year-old. Everyone in the box had felt the power that Harry was letting off and they were all surprised to feel that much raw power coming off of a fifteen-year-old.

The game continued with a few laughs and bets on the game. Harry, throughout the game thought to himself _, Why was Ginny the one that could calm me down? And why do I all the sudden find myself looking at her more?_

Harry walked back to the tent after the game with the Twins yelling for the whole world that Ireland were the one's that were victorious. Everyone was in good spirits. Harry was walking with Ginny and they were talking.

"What do you want to do when you are older?"  
Ginny looked around, "Ok, don't tell my brothers, but I always sneak out with their brooms to practice. My ultimate dream would be to play Quidditch for the Holy head Harpies."  
Harry laughed and said, "Wow, so they have no idea that you steal their brooms?"  
Ginny gave him a grin and said, "Yeah, something like that."

They suddenly got to the tent and Harry walked in. In the tent, Ron whirled on him and said, "What was that about?".  
Harry looked at his friend and said, "What are you on about?"  
Ron spat, "you were talking with my sister and before you had your arm around her."  
Harry said, "Well, just now, I was having an innocent conversation with her, and before I was asking her why she wanted to drug me with love potion."  
Ron looked at him and said, "I am tired of this, with the Minister showing you so much attention. Harry fucking Potter. Hottest guy at Hogwarts, gets notice from the Minister, saves everyone. What about me, Harry? Why do I have to be in your shadow?"  
Harry said, "Ron, I am sorry that you feel this way, but there is nothing that I can do about that."  
All of the sudden, he heard his dad yell, "Knight. Get everyone out!"

Harry looked around and sprang into action. He summoned a boot to him wandlessly and whispered _"Portus"._ He told everyone to grab it. He set the Portkey and then ran out of the tent. He waved his hand over the tent, at it disappeared. He was sending it back to Potter Manor. Harry turned around and ran towards what seemed to be a lot of fire and screaming. Harry ran and while he did, he pulled his wand out, ready for action.

Harry ran into the scene. He saw Sirius and his dad dueling three different Death Eaters. He saw Remus was wounded. Harry cast a ward around him that made no one notice him, so to prevent further harm. Harry looked at the three muggles that where handing in mid-air. Harry saw that they were dead. Harry snapped off an incarcerous at the dead muggles so that they were brought down to the ground, away from the Death Eaters. They all looked at him. There were six of them in all. One stepped forward and said, "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter? What reward Master will give me if I kill you." The Death Eater sent a killing curse at Harry side-stepped it. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, his dad and Sirius were running to help.

James said, "Go. In the forest, five Death Eaters went after two girls. Go save them. We will deal with them."

Harry ran towards the forest and when he reached it, he turned into Knight. He smelled the Death Eaters and he smelled the lust and he heard their increased Heart Beats. Harry ran like a bullet towards the Death Eaters. Harry saw them, and without break speed, jumped twenty feet into the air and brought out his claws and ripped into the back of the Death Eater that was the closest who had his pants down. Harry ripped his spine in half while clamping his jaw down in his neck and tearing his head off the body. Harry then turned back into himself, and saw the Death Eaters before him. He looked back at the two girls and saw that they were pretty. One was about Rose's age, while the other seemed to be a few years older than him. Harry turned around and he saw the shocked eyes of the Death Eater.

One said, "Harry Potter, you will pay for that."  
Harry smiled and said, "Do your worst."

The each sent a Killing Curse towards him. Harry raised his wand and erected a shield that he created when he was younger that reduces killing curses to nothing but ash. He also came up with a shield that rebounds a killing curse when he saw it in one of his dreams. The Death Eaters sent one at the older girl who had tried to step in front of Harry to protect him. Harry presumed that she thought him incompetent. The Curse almost hit her. Harry erected a wall in front of her just in time. He wandlessly pushed her behind him. Harry was now angry. The anger was practically rolling off of him in waves. He started throwing curses at them and made quick sport of them. Soon, they were all bound in anti-apparition ropes. As Harry was finishing off a repairing charm on the older girl's clothes, the French and British Aurors arrived. He heard, "Fluer, Gabrielle?"  
The girls responded with a "Papa!"

The girls both had a French accent. Harry then realized that he was injured. He looked down and saw three iron stakes. One of the Death Eaters must have of gotten him. He had his occlumency shields on lockdown so he couldn't feel pain. He then realized with horror that his father and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the man who was the father of the two girls he had just saved. The man was looking at him while his daughter's were pointing at him. He began to walk towards him. Harry turned around and ran towards the campsites. Tonks, who he had met on many occasions, said, "Brilliant work, Harry. Harry, where are you going?"

Harry did not turn around. He turned into Knight and he ran to the campsite. He arrived and turned back into himself. He saw his father and Sirius still fighting the Death Eaters. He saw that his father was injured and that Sirius too was going to go down. Harry noticed that most of the Death Eaters were gone. They most likely disapparated, but the one's that fought were the one's that were confident that they could win and get away in time. Harry thought, _Why aren't the aurors here!_ Harry saw Sirius was hit by an incarcerous. Harry yelled, " **Salavacion"**. A shield erected in front of his father and Sirius that reduced the curses that the Death Eaters sent to ash. Harry snapped off stunners, Reductors, and Incarerous at rapid fire speed. Soon, the Death Eaters were also bound in Anti-apparition ropes. Harry saw his father and Sirius and Remus get up. They looked at Harry and said, "Well done, knight." Harry smiled and he let his occlumency shields down. Harry was surprised by the pain. He promptly fainted.

 **Chapter 4: Honor, Fame, Glory**

Fleur Delacour was at the Hospital. She had been looking to this moment for awhile now. It had been a week since the attack and she had been desperately wanting to visit a Harry Potter who was the boy that had saved her. No man, she silently corrected herself. She thought herself dead the moment the Death Eaters trailed them in the forest. Just as the first Death Eater was approaching her with his pants unzippered, she had heard a roar and then a Midnight Black Panther with vibrant green eyes jump onto the back of the Death Eater. She was sheltering her younger sister from the Death Eater, so Gabrielle did not see the Panther ripping the Head off the Death Eater. Fleur was frightened at first, then she saw the Panther turn into Harry. He turned around, and Fleur noticed his emerald eyes. She felt hope, but also was discouraged. This boy was not experienced in dueling. His stance was off. However, what struck Fleur was the confidence when he spoke. She then jumped in front of him still doubting him. He saved her life with a stone wall and he had sent her back to her sister wandlessly. She then felt Harry's anger. It rolled off him in waves and gave Fleur a sense of hope. That is when Fleur did not think of Harry as a child, but a man. Then, she watched as Harry made the Death Eaters look as though they just began to learn magic. She winced when she saw the three iron stakes hit Harry, but Harry was so focused on punishing the Death Eaters for using lethal force that he did not seem to notice. After Harry finished off the Death Eaters, Fleur expected Harry to turn around and look at her and be entranced by her and claim her for his own, which Fleur half wanted him to do. She was surprised when Harry turned to her clothes, repaired them and waved a hand over her and she felt herself clothed properly. Not that she was fully naked, but there were parts of her that were exposed that she would rather not be exposed. Harry then turned from her, didn't look at her, and walked to the aurors. Fleur's father hugged them and then looked around. He looked a little green around the gills when he saw the Death Eater that had his head ripped off. He had asked her who saved them and she had pointed at Harry. She saw Harry looking at them, and he abruptly turn around and run towards the campsite with a look of horror on his face. Fleur ran after him and when she got there, he saw all the Death Eaters fighting Harry. He took care of them easily, as well, and after he heard a man say, "Well done Harry", she saw him pass out. She ran to him and looked at her fallen hero. She wanted, presently, to see him in the hospital. She arrived at his bed and turned the doorknob. She gasped at the sight before him.

Harry had gotten up feeling a little light-headed. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He went to the bathroom and came out. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was in his underwear. Harry thought, _Calvin Klein really is a great invention_. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the three extra scars from the stakes that pierced his skin. Harry then heard the door open. He turned around and he saw a girl that he vaguely recognized. She gasped and blushed at the sight of him standing in his underwear. She began to leave and to close the door, but Harry stopped her and said, "I do not mind. Come on in". Harry noticed that she was one of the most beautiful girls that Harry had ever seen. She had long silver hair and bright beautiful eyes. The tight jeans that she was wearing did everything to frame her rather curvy features. She wore a plain white shirt and a white vest that seemed to be whiter than snow. Her features seemed to have a glow to them that reminded Harry of the queen from Lord of the Rings. Harry cleared his throat and said, "It is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry Potter." Harry took her hand and lightly brushed his lips to the back of her hand.

Harry saw her blush and she said, "Ze pleasure ezz all mine, Mr. 'Arry Potter. My name eez' Fleur Delacour."  
Harry realized that she had met her before. She was one of the two girls that Harry had saved. Harry realized that he was still not clothed. He blushed and said, "Excuse moi, I believe is how you say it, oui?" With that, Harry waved a hand over his figure and some clothes appeared on his body. Harry said, "What brings you here?"  
Fleur blushed and said, "I would like to zank you for saving my leetle seester and myself. Zere is nothing that I can do to repay you."  
Harry waved off her apology and decided, with a mischievous grin, to flirt with her. "Please, Miss Delacour. There is no need for an apology. A beautiful woman like yourself was worth the stakes."  
Harry was delighted to see that she blushed, but she also laughed. _I wouldn't mind hearing that laugh for the rest of my life_. The thought came, unbiddenly, to his mind and Harry realized that he liked that prospect.  
Fleur said, "you are a funny man, Meester Potter."  
Harry laughed and said, "No jokes here, mademoiselle." Harry realized that her eyes were inviting, and Harry realized that he could look into those eyes forever and never get bored. Harry did a mental body scan and noticed that his heart was beating very hard and that he was getting a little excited down there. He blushed and he cursed himself. _No girl makes me blush. I make them blush. How is this happening? Fuck_.

Harry got over his moment, and they started talking. As they talked, Harry noticed that she was as smart as well as beautiful. She went to beauxbatons,. Which was a magical school, like Hogwarts. She was few years older than Harry, but Harry found that he did not think himself younger than her. Harry felt a connection with her like he felt with no other. He felt like she could tell him anything and they had only met that day. He could tell that Fleur too was interested in their conversation. Suddenly, the door burst open and he saw his family come in. He heard his father say, "Harry, there is a very attractive reporter waiting for you, so-"  
His father stopped short when he saw Fleur there. Harry looked at his father and said, "Ok. Miss Delacour, meet my tactless father, Mr. Potter, my mother, My brother, Charles, and my sister, Rose. Family, meet Fleur Delacour. Before we were rudely interuupted, we were having a conversation about the schools and stuff like that."  
Fleur said, "Eet ees a pleasure to meet you."  
James quickly regained himself from Harry's comment about him being tactless and said, "Miss Delacour. Since the events of the past week, I daresay your father and myself have become friends. I have heard a lot about your top grades at your school and your achievements. I must say, you impress me, greatly."  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "When I said tactless, I didn't mean act like a pretentious, gentleman, arse-"  
Lily said, "Harry. Language" while Fleur giggled.  
Fleur put a hand on Harry shoulder and said, "Do not worry. Thank you, Monsieur Potter. My father 'as been speaking nozzing but 'Arry's praises since the events at the World Cup. I daresay my father 'as talked to you about ze award that he wishes 'arry to get?"  
James said, "yeah, he said that Harry was to be given the Order of Merlin from Britain and France, being the third person in history to get that award from two different countries."  
Harry looked at his father and said, "What?"  
His father nodded his head and said, "your actions at the World Cup are being widely respected and admired, not too mention your adventures at school. They are all being released."  
Harry shook his head and said, "Geez. Ok. Why don't I get underway with that interview?"  
He got up from Rose's grip of him and went to his get a drink of water from the fountain. His family cleared the room waiting for him outside, while he said goodbye to Fleur. He was sad that they were departing, and Harry even asked her to stay around. She shook her head and said that she had to get back to home. She added however, "Write to me, oui?"  
Harry could barely hide his excitement. "you want me to write to you?"  
Fleur nodded his head and said, "Oui. You are different than what I expected, Monsieur Potter."  
She then kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Harry felt his mind clouded and his blood rushing.

It turns out that Harry was not only being portrayed as a hero of the nation, but also his explorations at Hogwarts were being revealed, mainly his encounter with a Slytherin's Monster. Harry was being rewarded a lot for his deeds. Other than Harry, Hermione and Ron were also being recognized in the papers. Ron seemed sad that the fact that he was not noticed for his "almost death" in the first year, but he got to laugh at Harry when the papers called Harry an endless "Womanizer, who is insecure, and uses his charm to get women into bed". Harry was thoroughly upset by this fact given the fact that he had never had sex. Except that time when Professor Sinistra decided to stop reprimanding him during detention, and used her mouth for other purposes. Harry thought back to the comment in the article. If anything, it was the other way around. He couldn't help that he had inherited good looks. Women tended to look at him as though he was a particularly mouth watering candy.

"Are you alright, mate?".  
Harry looked up and saw Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny looking at him curiously. "I am fine. I am just thinking back on that article."  
Ron snickered and said, "Well, we all know that it is not true, but I have to admit, given your looks, I would not be surprised if you told me that you visited Professor Sinistra's quarters every night or something like that."  
Harry went red a little. The action was missed by everyone except the twins. They gave a look that said, "Do you?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "yeah, it is not about that. The article called me the second coming of Merlin which is absolute crap."  
Hermione said, "Harry, can't you see what they are thinking. No normal can kill a basilisk with a sword, and they sure as hell cannot beat Dark Lords and cast Patronus' or have your extent of use of Wandless Magic.  
Harry said, "I guess, I just never liked the idea of people ogling me and people are bound to stare at more."  
Hermione sighed and said, "Harry, you don't need newspaper articles to have people, especially women, ogle you."  
Harry raised his eyebrow and smirked at her, "Oh yeah. Does that include you?"  
Hermione rolled his eyes, but also blushed.  
Harry said, "I guess that you are right. Then again, I have always been famous."  
Ginny said, "Yeah, but now you have the triple threat. Honor, Fame, Glory. Not that you weren't fanciable before."  
Everyone laughed. Harry thought, _Honor, Fame, Glory_. _I don't want any of it._

 **Chapter 5: The Triwizard Tournament**

" _My Lord, it will be done."  
"That is what I expect. The Triwizard Tournament will lead me to Potter."_

Harry Potter woke up abruptly. He had had just had a dream. It was most certaintly Voledemort. He had killed an old man, then someone knelt before him and he said that it will be done. Then he said something, something important that had to do with him. What was it called? _If only I had a Pensieve._ Harry proceeded to go downstairs and workout. While playing muggle music, he punished his body with a grueling workout, ran upstairs, got into the shower, and went downstairs to his family busying themselves getting ready. This was the first year that all three of the Potter children leaving and he saw that his mother was upset. Harry walked up to her and said, "Are you all right Mother?"  
Lily looked at him and said, "Yeah, it's just surprising. It has been almost 15 years that your father and I have been alone in the house and we had the war back then. Then again, I am sure that your father can find a few fun things for us."  
Harry looked at his mother and said, "Mom, things I didn't need to hear."  
Lily looked at him and said, "What is with your dirty mind? Maybe those papers were right."  
His mother laughed at his face that Harry had on.  
Harry said, "Fine." He then looked around and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

He saw Rose running around looking for her wand. She eventually found her wand, and the Potter family went into the Ministry Cars waiting in the front. They arrived at the Platform 9 ¾ after Rose had some hesitation running into a wall after Harry had told her of the time when he ran into the wall with Ron head-on during their second year. Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione were not at the station. Harry suddenly became conscience of the amount of girls ogling him. Charles looked around and said, "Geez Harry, they are staring at us like meat."  
Harry laughed and said, "Well, the curse of the Potters, I guess."

Charles high-fived and ran off to find his friends. Rose looked afraid. Harry looked at her and said, "If you want, you can stay in our compartment."  
Rose looked around and said, "I am going to sit with Andromeda and Teddy."  
"Teddy and Andromeda. Oh yes, I forgot. It was their first year at Hogwarts. Where is Remus, Dad?"  
Teddy and Andromeda were twins and were the children of Remus and Nymphadora Tonks, a rather attractive Auror, that was also rather clumsy. Not the greatest a combination, Harry thought.

His dad replied, "I am not too sure, bud. But you better get on the train." And With that, his mom and dad both hugged him. Harry noticed that his father had a rather mischievous grin on his face and Harry questioned him on it and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "You will most likely find out tonight".

Harry got onto the train, and watched Rose run off to find her friends. Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting in the compartment in a rather heated discussion.  
"Ron, just because you have the manners and maturity of an 8-year-old, that does not mean that you can go around saying that."  
"At least I didn't make fun of everything else she was wearing."  
Harry decided to step in, "What is going on?"  
Hermione said, "He called Luna Lovegood, who is a Ravenclaw in our year, Loony."  
Harry said, "Well, is she?  
Hermione looked taken aback that Harry had said that. She assumed that he would side with her. "Well, she, uh, may have untrue believes, but that doesn't meant that you can call her Loony."  
Harry laughed and said, "You heard her, Ron. There is no way your going to win this one, bud."  
They all laughed. The Trolley cart came around and they bought some food, and they all talked. Neville Longbottom, a rather insecure Gryffindor in their year, joined their compartment. Things were going good. Too good, Harry thought. He saw his brother run and slam the compartment door open. Charles was angry and had a bruise on his face. The door's glass broke. Harry looked at his brother and said, "What happened?"  
His brother said, "Malfoy. He was bothering Rose, and I dueled him and four others. I took out three of them, but Malfoy got me. I ran here."  
Harry, the moment he heard the combination of Malfoy and Rose in the same sentence became furious.

If Charles thought he looked angry, it was nothing to how Harry was at the moment. He looked livid, power rolling off him. Charles loved when his brother got like this, but it also scared him. The scariest part were his eyes. _I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare._ That is one of the reasons that Charles knew a lot of people looked to his brother as the one to not only protect them and help them, but to vanquish Voldemort. He was fun to be around, but when he hears someone that he loves being hurt, Harry's wrath was like no other's. Not even Dumbledore managed to captivate his power in his eyes like Harry had. Charles saw Harry stand up, calm and collected, but hatred and fury etched into his face, and his fiery eyes. He followed Harry to the carriage.  
Charles heard, "Well, you are beautiful, Miss Potter."  
"Get away from me. If only Harry were to see you."  
"Oh but, he is not here, Princess. Which means that I can do whatever I want."  
"Is that right, Malfoy?", Harry said. He said, it in a calm, but deadly voice that sent shivers down Charles' back.

He saw Malfoy whip around, as well as the other Slytherin's. There were about seven of them, and he knew that Harry would make short work of them.

Malfoy spoke up and said, "Enjoyed the headlines, huh Potter? I was just getting to know this beautiful flower."  
Harry looked at him and said, "So, I can do this two ways. I can let you go, with your word and magical vow that you will leave my siblings alone, or I rip out your spine and break your neck, just as I did with Crabbe's father this past summer."

The way he said made me realize just who Harry was. He is a brother, and a friend, and the best that Charles knew of both, but he had done some things that were grueling.

Malfoy seemed to gulp, but then regained his confidence and said, "Empty threats, Potter? I didn't take you for the type."  
Harry just looked at him and he saw Malfoy shift uneasily under it. Charles saw Rose come to next to him side behind Harry. We all had our wands out. Harry said, "Malfoy, I give you three seconds to either fight, or give me your word. Which one will it be?"  
In response, Malfoy cast a stunner. Harry blocked it with a lazy flick of his wand. Charles had to give it to his brother. He was the best at magic, and he was not all talk, unlike Malfoy. And he is going to prove it right now, thought Charles. However, to his astonishment, Harry just looked at Malfoy and said, "Why do you insist on bothering me and my family. I can tell that your heart is not really in it. To you, it is a burden, but a little sport. The worst part is that you get off my reaction, and I am tired of it. I give you a reaction, without hurting you because it is a little entertaining. But, as I look into your eyes, all I see is a kid who is confused out of his mind and follows his father blindly. I give you one last chance."  
Malfoy looked at Harry and said, "What do you know Potter? You don't know me."  
Harry shrugged and said, "Fine. I ask you to think about it. Now, in the future, if you are going to bother my family, duel them one-on-one. You know that Rose and Charles can kill you in a duel by yourself, so you attempt to break their spirit with your Slytherin Friends."  
Malfoy smirked and said, "All you Potters. Fake sense of confidence."  
Harry stared at him and said, "Fine."  
Harry jumped at him while turning into his Animagus. He landed on top of Crabbe and he turned back into himself and stunned everyone but Malfoy and Parkinson. Harry walked around them, back to Rose and Charles. Charles was amazed that within a second, they were all down. Even Malfoy was surprised. He looked at the two of his siblings and said, "Charles, take Malfoy, Rose, take Pansy. Go".  
As though they had practiced this their entire lives, they looked at each other and snapped off stunners towards their targets.  
Needless to say, Rose and Charles had proved themselves as competent duelers. They won with ease. An onlooked said, "Geez, Harry taught them well."  
Charles high-fived Rose and they both ran to Harry and hugged him. Harry said, "Good job guys. Rose, Good job restraining yourself. I wanted you to make a statement and blasting him would have of been unfair. However, you beat her in a duel, so they are less likely to bother you. If they do, I give you permission to fight back. Charles, I looked after you. It is now your job to make sure that she is OK. Good job. Rose, Have fun going over the lake. Also, good luck on the Sorting." She gave him a nod and Harry returned it.

Harry turned around and saw a lot of people staring at him. He saw a lot of girls check him out. He went back into his compartment, where they resumed their game of Exploding Snaps and laughing at how Crabbe had pissed himself when Harry lunged at him.

Rose was cursing herself for feeling nervous. She needed to show this hat that she was meant to be in the House of the Brave and here she was feeling butterflies and her knees were shaking. She turned around and saw the Hall. A huge mistakes. Seeing all those people looking at her and whisper 'Potter' set her on edge. _It would be enough to set any on edge, Rose-knows_. She gasped. That was Harry's nickname for her when she was younger because she was constantly spitting random facts at people and she always knew the answer to the question, so Harry started saying, "Don't ask me, Rose-knows." After a while, it stuck. She spotted Harry and he was smirking at her, his face clearly saying, 'you look like a wuss right now'. That was enough for Rose to stop feeling nervous. Just in time, as the Hat was on her head. The Hat spoke:  
 _Hmmmmmmm. Interesting. Courageous, and not a bad mind either. A thirst to prove yourself to Harry but also you wish to separate yourself from his limelight and make a name for yourself. Curious. You also seek knowledge, but you have too many ambitions to seek knowledge, for knowledge's sake much like Rowena. No, not that one. So, Slytherin? Hmmmm. That seems to be a good option._

At this point, Rose freaked out. She thought with all her might, 'I do not want Slytherin at all!'.

 _HMMMMMM. Not Slytherin, eh? That is what your brother said. Do not worry, young one. You are too courageous and too reckless for the House of the Cunning, I think. No. The House of The Lions is where you need to be in order to achieve your goals. Yes, it'll be_ GRYFFINDOR!

Rose exhaled and thought, 'Thank you, so much."

 _My pleasure, my child. What people do not realize is that the person does have a say. Good luck, Young Lion._

Rose walked toward the cheering table, but before she sat down, she saw Harry getting up and holding his arms out. She ran to his arms, and he scooped her up and said, "I'm so proud of you. What do you have against Slytherin? I thought the hat had a point with Ravenclaw, though." Rose looked at her brother in astonishment. He let her down and told her, "I'll explain later, judging by the look on your face. Good luck and good job."  
Rose thank him and sat down where Andromeda and Ted were sitting. They were also sorted into the House of the Brave. Rose started a conversation with them, relieved. She couldn't wait to rub it into her fathers face that she convinced the hat to sort her into Gryffindor.  
-

Dumbledore stood up, and in Harry's opinion, he seemed to be excited about something.

"Good Evening students, new and old. I remind you all to make sure that we all make a concerned effort to observe the forbidden part of forbidden forest, hence its name. It is my regret to inform you all that the quidditch season will not be happening this year. I-"

Dumbledore had to pause, because there were a huge chorus of 'boos' from the students. Harry looked at Rose and Charles and they seemed to be disappointed. Harry knew that they were both going to tryout for the team. Dumbledore raised his hand and people stopped talking.

"As I was saying, it is my pleasure to introduce to all of you that an event called the Triwizard Tournament will be happening this year."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's reaction was one of surprise. He knew that he had heard that name before, but he was struggling to recognize where it was from. He decided to listen and that he would take a look in the pensieve in the Room of Requirement that he had found.

"This year, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be hosted by Hogwarts, and I expect you all to fully respect them when they arrive. They will arrive on the last day of the month of October. During the interim, I suggest that people who are of age seriously consider if they wish to enter the tournament. Now, pip, pip. Get to bed."

Harry said that he will see Ron and Hermione later in the common room. The walk to the seventh corridor was not interrupted and Harry was soon was standing in front of a blank wall. He walked past it three times, saying his request in his head, and a door appeared. Harry, with one look around, walked in. He was met an elegant room that seemed to be from the Victorian Age. In the middle of the room was the Pensieve. Harry walked up to the stared at the waters inside. He put his hand next to his temple, and he thought of the dream. He dropped the memory in the bowl, and put his hand in. He was drawn into the pensieve and Harry was met with a sight that upset him. He was in the room that he had seen with Voldemort. He seemed deformed however. To Harry, it looked as though he was a shriveled up, hideous baby. He then saw someone that he did not recognize kneel in front of his master.

" _My Lord, it will be done."  
"That is what I expect. The Triwizard Tournament will lead me to Potter."_

Harry was drawn back and thought. Voldemort was planning on using this tournament to his advantage. _That means that I will have to be wary of the incoming Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students_. _It is highly possible that Voldemort might utilize Karkaroff. He is a former Death Eater._ Confused, Harry went out of the room to go and tell Hermione and Ron the recent developments.

Albus Dumbledore was currently in the Headmaster's office trying to figure what he was going to do. His plan was currently going spectacularly, almost like clockwork. He had all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and had destroyed all of them this past summer. It had been a long journey, but he had been successful. Of course, there were two more Horcruxes that Dumbledore was worried about, but he had a feeling that things would work out. One was with Harry Potter and the other was Nagini. He had devised a plan to get Harry Potter into the Triwizard Tournament, a rather simple task. He would simply have to confund the Goblet of Fire into thinking that there were four schools and Harry would be the only entry. With the tournament, the boy would never be able to survive the tasks. If he did, he would never defeat Voldemort in a duel. With Harry Potter dead, he would swoop in, kill Voldemort, and becoming the next Lord over Britain. Harry Potter, in his own right, was powerful, but Harry was not that powerful. His actions at the World Cup were very much exaggerated. Dumbledore had a vision for the world, and a little boy was not going to stop him. The plan now, will be to get Harry into the Tournament.

 **Chapter 6: The Triwizard Champions and the Fourth Dueler**

Harry Potter woke up early. He knew that it was early because the sun was not up yet. He got out of bed and decided to go into the castle grounds and take a run. He ran into the Forbidden Forest and ran the trail that he had made in his second year. The creatures all had respect for him mainly because he had saved a unicorn from Voldemort in his first year. Since then, that particular unicorn would always make sure that no one touched him. Harry saw that unicorn so often that he had named her Abraxas. Harry ran through the forest, in his own mind, thinking about what Hermione, Ron, Charles, and Rose had all said last night. They had all agreed with him that they had to be on the lookout for the incoming students. However, until then, Harry had the idea of training, and making friends. As he saw the end of the circle, Harry finished the run with a sprint. He finished the run and started the walk up to the castle. He then heard a neigh and he saw Abraxas running to him. She dipped her head and let him pet her. She rubbed her head against his cheek in an affectionate way.

Harry said, "Make sure you look out for me, this year. I think that danger is coming."

The unicorn nodded her head and gave him a goodbye and ran back to the forest. Harry went back to the castle, and took a shower, and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most people were not there this early, so Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and began serving himself breakfast. Suddenly, he felt someone sit across from him. Harry saw that it was two Slytherin girls in his year. He looked at them and said, "Hello, I am Harry."  
One, who was a very beautiful blond woman who had startling blue eyes who reminded him of Fleur, rolled her eyes and scoffed, while the other, a pretty brunette said, "I am Tracy Davis. We are Slytherins in your year."  
"I know. What is your name?" Harry directed his words toward the Blonde woman.  
"My name is Daphne Greengrass."  
"It is a pleasure, Miss Greengrass. As I recall, you are particularly gifted at Potions."  
She scoffed, "What would the Golden Boy of Gryffindor know of what subject I am good at?"  
Harry was ready to reply, but he was cutoff by Tracy.  
"Daphne, stop it. Harry is different than the other Gryffindors, and lord knows that you need friends."  
Daphne looked at her friend and seemed to be angry. She replied, "I don't think that Harry is different at all, given the fact that he is always in arguments with Slytherins, and not to mention, why would I want to be friends with someone who is a poster-boy for the ministry, and who lies about what he has done."  
Tracy replied, "God, not this again. I know that you remember what it was like in second year. What about the fact that he was awarded with a Special Services to the School Award in that year?"  
Daphne laughed and said, "Tracy, please don't tell me that you actually believe that Harry, who is Dumbledore's little pet, defeated a basilisk."  
Tracy looked at her friend and looked back at Harry who was watching the two girls with a detached amusement. "Are you not going to defend yourself?"  
It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Why would I need to defend myself against people who don't have a clue about what they are saying?"  
Daphne resorted to what Harry knew as her ice-mask. It was where she pretended she didn't care what the other said. The look that she gave him was meant to be scary, but for Harry, he merely just raised her eyebrow as though he was mocking. She was shocked that her glare did not affect him at all.  
Harry continued, "Yes, Daphne. I get into arguments with Malfoy who is an idiot of astronomical proportions. But tell me, do you not get into arguments yourself? Do you-"  
Daphne interrupted, "But I—"  
Harry interrupted saying, "No, let me finish. Do you expect me to not fight back when he starts everything? How would you feel if you knew someone was too cowardly to face you, so he decides to go after your sibling?"  
Daphne seemed at a loss for words. She then said, "Yesterday on the train was out of line."  
Harry said, "Really? Were you there for the part where he started taunting my eleven year old sister? What if you had a younger sibling and a Gryffindor made suggestive comments to your younger sister?"  
Daphne thought, and she seemed to have no answer.  
Harry continued, "So. First lesson you must learn about me Daphne is that I look through the mask you put on. You value your sister more than life itself. You and I are similar in that sense. You and I are similar in a lot of ways."  
Daphne looked at Harry and said, "Well, Potter. I must say, you do know me better than I thought you did."  
Harry winked at her and said, "I will see you in Potions today, Miss Greengrass. You as well, Miss Davis."  
And with that, Harry walked off, leaving the girls to figure out what just happened.

Daphne Greengrass was in a mind fury. _How dare that know-it-all expose me like that! How dare him make me feel naked! How dare he investigate my mind and figure out my deepest darkest secrets!_ But, in her heart, she knew that he was right. Everything that he had said was dead on. She knew that there was something more about Harry than others. He was noble to a fault, a gentleman, straight-forward, and it also helps that he was extremely hot. However, Daphne knew that she wanted to be his friend. She would attempt to be nice to him.

Harry had been having a bad first day at school. He had his first lesson with Moody and he repeatedly performed the Imperious Curse on him which left him weak from fighting it off so many times. It also got annoying because when Moody was unsuccessful every single time, he seemed to get more frustrated. Transfiguration and History of Magic have not been overall great experiences, given the fact that one was extremely difficult and the other was extremely boring. For his last period, he had Double Potions. The teacher that hated him the most was the teacher. Professor Snape was someone who had always disliked Harry. Harry, in return did not like Snape at all, and the only that had stopped the treatment was when Lily came to the school and yelled at him in front of the whole school, even going as far as to call him Snivellous. Harry felt terrible for Snape, but also couldn't find too much sympathy today. Snape had taken fifty points from Gryffindor because he accused Harry of "Breathing too loud". Harry just snarled at him and went back to his potion. Snape, at the end of the class, vanished to potion and gave Harry an extra foot on what he had done wrong with his potion. Harry gritted his teeth when he remembered that morning. However, his day brightened a little, when he saw Rosie. She gave him a hug and said, "What is wrong, Hair-bear?"  
Harry sighed and said, "Well, classes were very boring, and Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor because I 'breath too loud'."  
Rosie giggled and said, "Well, your breathing is rather loud."  
Harry smiled and said, "Well, I guess. Enough about me, how was your classes?"  
-

"Wait, say that one more time."  
"'e saved me from ze Death Eaters."

Fleur Delacour was in the Owlery preparing to send a message to Harry Potter. They had kept in touch since that day in the hospital, and Fleur couldn't stop thinking about the Wizard. She was currently explaining to her friend, Aimee, the events of that night. She did not seem to believe though, which was proving tedious and frustrating feelings for Fleur. She was going to go to Hogwarts in a week, and she was nervous. She knew that Harry was only in his fourth year, but she never thought of him as younger than her. She also knew that he was powerful, smart, brave, and overly-noble. His eyes were the most beautiful things that Fleur had ever seen not to mention, he was also handsome. She was determined to become the champion for Beauxbatons so that she can make sure that he sees that she too is powerful. And smart. And beautiful. Fleur used to be very confident in the way that she looked. Now, not so much. She was so used to men ogling her, that the way Harry seemed to turn from her and not even notice her beauty had her feeling insecure, an emotion that was inherently foreign for her kind. She tied the letter to her owl, hopeful that Harry would notice it to get closer to him. She watched as the owl flew into the horizon.  
"You've got it bad", her friend remarked.  
Fleur just blushed and didn't bother to deny it.

Harry Potter was in a sea of students and was just as excited and curious as the other students around him. He knew that the other students were coming to Hogwarts. Harry had been having a rather relaxed few months as he began to settle back into the routine of Hogwarts. Rosie was killing it in all her classes, and several teachers were coming up to tell him that she was even better than him in some subjects. Well, except for Professor Sinistra, who seemed to always keep a special place in her heart for Harry. Speaking of which, Harry has had a very stressful time with the ladies. A few had pestered him, until he looked at them and gave them that cold stare that he felt that he had perfected. Sometimes, however, he would just say 'fuck it' and take the girl in question into the broom closet to get her to be quiet. Or that was how he had justified it. He had kissed them, and then worked a little magic and confunded them. Not that Harry wasn't into girls, but it just got extra sometimes. Even Fleur. She had been sending him letters, but this last one was everything short of sending him a betrothal contract. He remembered, in very exquisite detail that she was beautiful, but she was too obsessed with him. However, all thought pf the Veela was squashed, when he saw a carriage pulled by what seemed to be gigantic horses with wings. The carriage landed with a heavy thud, and the door immediately opened. He immediately saw the biggest woman that he had ever seen walk out first, who he presumed to be the Headmistress. He saw Dumbledore kiss her hand. He then saw Fleur some out. She was looking at the sea of students and seemed to be searching for someone. He looked away, not wishing to be stared at. However, he was too late. She had found him, and she stopped walking. Harry almost wanted to laugh. She sent him a brilliant that had Harry feeling that that smile should be illegal. She went inside, as did the rest of the students. Harry saw the Durmstrang students following. Harry, and the rest of Hogwarts followed them in. The students of Beauxbatons sat at the table of Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang sat at Slytherin, much to Ron's dismay. Dumbledore stood up and waved his arms, and he looked like he was embracing them all.  
"A very good evening to all of you! I hope that you have had a pleasant journey to the castle that is Hogwarts. I hope that you find our hospitality exceeds your expectations. Many words must be said, but right now is not the time to say them."

With that, he clapped his hands, and the food appeared. The Durmstrang students seemed impressed, however the Beauxbatons students seemed rather unsurprised and even rather disappointed at the food. Harry saw Ron staring at the Veela with a drool from his mouth. He was not surprised that many boys seemed to have that same reaction to the Veela. Rosie came to sit next to him and said, "so, brother mine. What do you think?"  
Harry said, "Well, the only thing I have to say is that it is all interesting."  
Rosie rolled her eyes and said, "No, are any of them setting off your enemy alarm?"  
Harry laughed and said, "Enemy alarm? No, Rosie. It is not that easy. Although, sometimes, I wished that it was."  
"Well, look hard."

Harry decided to follow her sister's advice, but throughout the meal, he didn't notice anything strange. What he did notice was that Angelina Johnson was very close to him. He noticed that she had always had this thing for him. Harry rather enjoyed making her blush, but something that he had noticed is that she never made a move and treated him more like a brother which Harry had always appreciated. However, everyone seemed to notice how Fleur stare at him, and it was currently the hot topic at the Gryffindor table. Even Rose and Charles couldn't help and make fun of him. Harry had looked at them, but they just laughed and so he gave up in trying to stop them. After the most torturous dinner, the food finally disappeared. Dumbledore had taken out a casket looking thing, that was encased in diamonds, and rubies. Dumbledore had taken out his wand and raised it. He gave a downward motion and the gold casket seemed to melt and after, all that stood was a goblet that erupted in a blue flame.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to enter their name must do so before tomorrow's feast, where we will have the choosing and the duel of the champions."

Harry was running on the grounds. He enjoyed the solitude. He had had another nightmare the night before, so he got out of bed early, and went to his space of solitude and calmed down. He thought about the champions and the duel tonight. It was a tradition that on choosing, the champions have a duel to figure out who goes first in the upcoming task. After that, the person who goes first is decided on by the amount of points that the champion has. It was not a duel to the death, from what he had read, but he had heard tales of misplaced _Diffindos_ misplaced and killing champions. He just hoped that whoever was chosen as a Champion knows what they are doing. ' _Given the fact that we don't have a Dueling Club_ '. Harry finished his run, washed up, and went into the Great Hall to eat. He noticed that the Goblet was standing there, twinkling merrily. He was apprehensive, but he only had a few more hours to wait.  
-

After a few hours of work, a little Quidditch, hanging out, twins getting a beard, and food, Harry was sitting around a floor that was cleared for the duel, and the Goblet of Fire was standing there. Dumbledore was in the middle. He saw that everyone was watching him, so he started his motivational speech.

"Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the person brave enough to make it through and win this tournament."

With that, the Goblet turned red momentarily.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." People broke out in applause, even though no one was particularly surprised. Rumor had it that Karkaroff forbid anyone else from putting their name in the cup.

The Goblet once again turned red.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." She stood up with grace and flashed Harry a brilliant smile. Harry cheered politely.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

People started cheering, Harry amongst those going crazy. He happened to like Cedric.

"So, those are our champions. Good luck ever-"

Dumbledore did not finish his sentence because the Goblet was currently giving of a red-light show. Another slip of paper came out of the flames, and Dumbledore read, quietly, "Harry Potter".  
Harry stood up and managed to hide his confusion and walked up to Dumbledore elegantly. People weren't cheering, but most of the students from Hogwarts, except Slytherin, were clapping. They weren't surprised. Harry's reputation at his prowess for magic found itself in the Prophet this past summer. Harry was immediately dragged down in the dungeon with the rest of the Champions. Dumbledore looked furious.

"What happened?" he snapped.  
Harry looked at him calmly and said, "Headmaster, I have not, and will not ever tolerate a Professor such as yourself grabbing me by my robes. As to your question, I would ask you to repeat in a more direct question, for I know not what you refer to."

Harry knew he was being an ass, but the absurdity of the underlying accusation was absurd.

Dumbledore seemed to recollect himself and said, "My apologies, Mr. Potter. I meant to say, did you put your name in the cup?" Harry looked around at the look at all the staff. He also saw that his parents were there, giving him a look of questioning. Harry sighed and took out his wand. He saw Dumbledore immediately take in the wand, and Harry cringed. Harry knew that Dumbledore most likely knew who this wand belonged to. He said, "I Harry James Potter, Heir to The Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, swear on my Life and Magic that I was not the one who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, so I swear and smote be it". His wand emitted a gold spark. People in the room sighed and they all seemed satisfied at the vow. What Harry didn't notice was that reporters were also watching the vow and were writing.

Mr. Crouch stepped forward and said, "Mr. Potter, although unfair as it is, you are required to participate."  
Harry, his parents, McGonagall, and Fleur all said, "What?"  
Mr. Crouch nodded and said, "You are bound by your magic to compete. If not, you will simply lose your magic."  
Harry sighed and nodded his head and said, "Ok. Let us get this over with."

People in the room were surprised and Dumbledore said, "My dear boy. Do you think that you can actually compete?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "We will see".

TO say that Rose was scared for her older brother would be an understatement. She was terrified. Although Harry was most likely the most powerful wizard she knew, other than Dumbledore, she was still scared. She looked at his competition and truth be told, Harry did not look very overmatched. His workouts, and height made him easily the best looking, including Fleur, but it also made him look about eighteen. Since, there were Four Champions, they decided on brackets. Harry would duel Cedric, and Krum would duel Fleur. The winner of that got to pick when they wanted to go in the first task. Rose looked as Krum dueled Fleur. The elegance of the duel was seen by everyone in Hogwarts. They had no formal dueling club, and even Rose could see that very good duelers were currently on the platform. However, it became quickly apparent that Krum would overpower the Veela. Next were Harry and Cedric. Rose sat on the end of her seat. She saw her brother, calm and collected, take the platform. He bowed elegantly to Cedric and the duel commenced. Harry dodged a stunner. He then dodged a Diffindos and lazily batted away a stunner without a wand. Harry then waved his hand, and his wand appeared. Harry danced around Cedric's spells, and she saw that Cedric was getting irritated. He yelled, "Fight back Potter." Harry stopped his dancing and Cedric stopped shooting spells. Harry gave him a look that sent shivers down Roses back. Harry sent a quick Blasting Hex and blasted through Cedric's Shield. He then sent a stunner and Cedric was done in two spells. Rose looked on in awe as he everyone stay quiet

Harry looked at Krum and thought about what to do. Harry raised his arm and he said, "Wingardium Flaverese". A whip went out of his wand and he wrapped it around the rock currently being hurled at him by Krum. He swung the whip around and sent the Rock back. Krum blasted it apart and Harry sent three overpowering spells. Krum was down and stunned in seconds. People looked on and gasped. All of them seemed to say, "What in the ass?"  
Mr. Crouch said, "Now, Mr. Potter, there is one more challenge that you must tonight."  
Harry looked and said, "What else?"  
Mr. Crouch said, "It is customary that you duel against the strongest person other than yourself at your school. The Goblet will decide who based on the strongest magical core it senses."  
With that, a slip of paper flew from the air and Mr. Crouch looked at it and his eyes widened. He took it to the staff table. Harry was getting mad. "Who am I dueling?"  
From behind him, he heard, "That would be me."  
Harry heard gasps, and he whipped around and saw Albus Dumbledore with his wand out.


	3. Check in

**Hey. This is RolwingFan Checking in. So, I am a weekly basis kinda guy honestly, given the fact that I have a rather involved life. So, the plan is to submit every Thursday from now on. I am not really too sure what I am going to do about this story. The idea is not too bad, and it just kinda popped into my head. So, please Review. This is my first one, so please don't be too hard on me. I have been thinking about pairings and I am definetly changing it. I think that Fleur and Bill kinda belong together. Harry will be a passing fancy for Fleur, I think. So, until next Thurday, I hope y'all enjoy. Duel with Dumbledore next. I did this because I wanted to be different from the book. Anyways, please review, like, follow! If anyone is a betamaster, I need help in that particular aspect. Thanks! And enjoy!**


	4. The Third Duel Part One

**Chapter 7: The Third Duel**

Harry looked around at the stunned faces of the crowd. That Crowd included reporters, his parents, his siblings, and those that were about to see him get royally defeated. He saw eagerness among people's eyes. Harry sighed, and nodded his head. He and Dumbledore walked towards each other while Mr. Crouch read out the rules. "Lethal Force" rang out for Harry. Dumbledore for his part looked at Harry pleasantly but also seemed regretfully that things had to go this way. Harry thought ' _Alright Potter. You defeated the three marauders at once. This shouldn't be any different. So, what he defeated Grindelwald. The two were apparently lovers'._ Harry knew that Dumbledore was not all that and he realized this as he thought about his journeys. This man was not at all upset that he would be dueling him and to Harry, it seems as though he was looking forward to him. He looked at Dumbledore and for the first time, he looked past the Twinkling eyes and aged look and he saw an image much scarier thanVoldemort. It saw Dumbledore on a throne and he seemed to be the ruler of all. 'For the Greater Good' was written around his throne and Grindelwald seemed to be by his side. _It's as though he wants to be a Dark Lord_ , Harry thought. He saw Dumbledore look at him startled that he was able to fight his Occlumency barriers. Harry gritted his teeth. Crouch had wrapped up the rules.

Dumbledore, "I am sorry about this Harry."  
Harry laughed at the man and said, "No, you're not Grindelwald lover."

He had said the last part about Grindelwald as a whisper, but the first thing he said resonated throughout the room and made people question the relationship between Headmaster and pupil. Rumor had it that they were close.

They bowed, and they took their stances. Harry sighed. He was ready.

Dumbledore started off with a quick cutting curse. He saw Harry lazily block the spell, not even bothering to side-step it. _Not bad. And he did it wordlessly_. Dumbledore then sent one of the greatest onslaughts of Curses, Jinxes, and hexes that the world has ever. Dumbledore kept on saying the words in his head, feeling a bit bloodthirsty. He wanted to see this boy broken. After 2 minutes of Dumbledore throwing spells, he saw a cutting curse coming at him from behind. Dumbledore quickly stopped and tried to dodge. He looked for the source of the spell. He saw none. He then looked back at Harry and he saw him standing there, smirking. _I don't understand._ Dumbledore saw people laughing and that angered him more. He then heard a whisper next to his ear. 'Boo". Dumbledore flinched so bad, he fell onto the floor, there he saw Harry standing over him, looking more a powerful sorcerer than Dumbledore ever managed. He even had the twinkle in his eyes and the robes billowing effect. Dumbledore then looked behind him and saw Harry still there smirking. The Harry standing over him waved his wand and the figure disappeared. _Ah. The boy has figured out how to make a memory of him appear. Clever_. Dumbledore got up, with little amount of effort. He then saw Harry looking at his leg and Dumbledore saw that the cutting curse had nicked his leg. Dumbledore cursed himself. _This may not be as easy as I thought_.

Harry felt like a magician that just said, "And now, for my first trick." Harry wasted no time in beginning his onslaught. He jumped into the air and raised his hands. He was now flying, something that had come natural to him and had been doing since he was 12. He saw Dumbledore look at him in awe. This was something that even the Great Dumbledore had not managed to learn. Harry began with a Stupefy. He included Incarcerous, Incendio, and all other spells, however, he had to be on guard because Dumbledore also was throwing some nasty hexes, some borderline dark. Suddenly, harry felt himself entrapped in a cocoon of water. He apparated out of it quickly and snapped off an Expelliarmus. Dumbledore, at the same shot a curse that Harry didn't recognize but it seemed to be a goldish color. The two spells met in the middle and collided in different directions Harry's spell merely went to the roof and made a scorch mark in the wall, while Dumbledore's spell put a hole in the roof of the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked positively blood-thirsty. He was angry, something that the other students could see, and it apparently terrified them. However, Harry too was getting angry. _How dare that old man use a spell like that on me!_ He was about to raise his arm to cast another, when he heard in his head, "Sweetheart. Calm. Look at his stance. He is weakening. Outlast him and then you will be victorious." Harry replied to the voice, "Thanks Mom." Dumbledore snapped off the Golden spell once more and Harry conjured a shield that had the Potter Family Crest on it. The spell hit the shield and the sound resonated throughout the Hall. People started cheering when they realized what the shield was. It was a Potter heirloom that was said to be created by Merlin. Harry had summoned it from his room at Potter Manor. Harry walked closer to Dumbledore and snapped off the fiery whip spell that he had come across in his readings. Dumbledore conjured the Sword of Gryffindor and he sliced through the whip. Harry gritted his teeth. How was he going to beat this old man?

Dumbledore was panting. He felt himself losing this battle. He decided to end it. He made one last onslaught of the most powerful curses. The boy flew around dodging them all until he managed to hit the boy out of the sky. The boy flew into the opposite wall and the wall crashed from sheer force. He saw Harry go down in the rubble. Many people screamed, but Dumbledore didn't notice. He was pleased. The boy had made a good show, but he, the Great Dumbledore had triumphed. However, he quickly regained his sorrowful look and he looked around. He saw Lily staring at him as though she had never seen him before, and even James was angry at him. However, everyone, including Dumbledore was startled when they heard a resounding roar.  
-

All Harry could think was, ' _That—fucking—hurt'._ He was lying in the rubble. Harry thought of only one more trick, but it would have to be flawless. He raised his wand and he whispered, "Expecto Patronum". Out of his wand sprang his animagus. However, it didn't have the regular glow stuff. It was a living, breathing, midnight Black Panther. Harry ruffled his hair and said, "Ready?" The Panther nodded but took a minute to lick Harry's wound. Harry had his Occlumency shields on lock down, so he couldn't feel the pain as bad. Harry, with a nod, to the Panther, rose into the sky and disillusioned himself. He heard the roar and he saw Dumbledore throwing curses at the Panther. The panther vanished, leaving a stunned Dumbledore. Harry then disillusioned himself and he saw Dumbledore whip around to a blasting Hex. Now it was Dumbledore's turn to go flying out of the room and Harry chased him, as did the crowd. Harry saw an object flying at him and he realized it was a sword. He flinched but he saw the sword stopping itself. Harry looked, astonished. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. It had abandoned Dumbledore. He saw Dumbledore standing with a newly conjured sword. Harry lifted his arm, and the two began to sword fight. Harry swung this way and that, but he noticed that Dumbledore was a better swordsman. Also, Harry's Occlumency shields were starting to fall and he began to feel the pain of a broken rob and a pierced lung by said rib. However, he saw that Dumbledore was getting tired. Dumbledore swiped the sword out of his hand and Harry felt himself fly against the wall, once more. _So much for perfectly executed plan_ , Harry thought. He saw Dumbledore raise his arm. As one last act of desperation, Harry raised his arm and channeled all the magic that he could out of it. He then fainted.


End file.
